battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
EOD Bot
An EOD Bot (Explosive Ordnance Disposal Ro'bot') is a small portable robot, usually mounted on tracks or wheels, that is used by law enforcement and militaries for the safe disarming/disposal of explosives such as mines, Improvised Explosive Devices and other dangers that would threaten a human's life. They benefit from their small size, allowing them to access difficult locations, but often can find themselves slowed by difficult terrain. The EOD Bot in Battlefield 3 and Battlefield 4 is based on the TALON EOD Robot. Battlefield 3 The EOD Bot is a gadget featured in Battlefield 3, issued to the Engineer kit. It has to be deployed on flat ground, similar to the MAV. The primary roles of the EOD Bot are to repair friendly vehicles, dispose of enemy explosives, and to arm/disarm M-COM. The small size and speed of the EOD Bot makes it very useful for rushing to objectives, as it can move through secluded areas quickly, but the speed of the Bot is negated slightly by the loud motor noise of the Bot, and the fact that it is difficult to control, constantly oversteering at slower speeds and understeering at higher speeds. The EOD Bot will be affected by terrain, especially in rocky places, where the bot will be almost impossible to control properly. The operator will also need to beware of obstacles while using the EOD Bot, as they might get the EOD Bot temporary stuck. It also has very little armor to protect itself - it can be destroyed by one shot from either a SMAW or an RPG-7V2 rocket, and takes significant damage from small arms. However, like most vehicles, it can regenerate its health. It cannot be disabled, merely being destroyed in the first place. If destroyed, the player can get more from ammo boxes. The blowtorch mounted on the EOD Bot can also be used to injure or kill opposing troops, which can be especially useful if trying to arm/disarm an objective, and the camera is also able to spot enemies in the game. If the player wish to get kill with the EOD Bot, the best way is to use it against camping enemy player, instead using the knife, deploy directly behind them that the player won't risk oversteering. If the player can control its speed and movement, flank the enemy; try to avoid being spotted as the EOD Bot is vulnerable, being found too early usually result in giving enemy player free points. HUD display In the upper-left corner can be seen: * The vehicle's heading * GPS latitude and longitude * The actuator arm's elevation In the bottom can be seen: * The time of day * Range in meters to crosshair target Battlefield 4 The EOD Bot is a gadget featured in Battlefield 4, remaining largely unchanged from the Battlefield 3 counterpart. The mobility, handling and oversteer control has been significantly improved, akin to the MAV's improved handling, and it now seldom has difficulty travelling over rough terrain. It gains a small Flash Light that the user can switch on or off. The EOD Bot can also trigger certain switches that are within reach of its blowtorch, including IED detonators. They also are immune to fall damage, allowing them to drive it off high cliffs without the gadget exploding on impact. The gadget's small size and high maneuvrability can make it difficult to destroy. Battlefield_4_EOD_Bot_First-Person_Screenshot.png|The EOD Bot's HUD. Trivia * The time of day that is shown on the EOD Bot's camera in both games is the time that is programmed to the Greenwich Mean Time zone. Battlefield 3 *A special minimap icon shows the location of friendly EOD Bots, as well as spotted enemy EOD bots. *A kill with EOD Bot is needed to complete the My Own Terminator assignment, which unlocks the MTAR-21. *10 pieces of enemy equipment (such as the MAV, T-UGS, SOFLAM and Radio Beacon) need to be destroyed by the EOD Bot to complete the MTAR-21 Specialist assignment. * After the April 2012 server patch, the EOD Bot inflicts greatly increased damage against vehicles, but may not survive the vehicle's explosion. *The EOD Bot does not take fall damage whatsoever.- Battlefield 3: EOD Bot Base Jump - YouTube - Retrieved October 28 Battlefield 4 *Pressing also performs the command simultaneously, which is how the EOD Bot is coded to (dis)arm Rush objectives. This also allows the EOD Bot to trigger switches such as bollard controls. **Firing on a friendly supply drop allows the user to remotely change their kit. However, the player will continue using the EOD Bot until they exit remote control or it is destroyed.Battlefield 4 Random + WTF 4 - YouTube, published 2014-02-05 *The EOD Bot's flashlight has a distinct purple tint. *In Obliteration, the EOD Bot can defuse an armed bomb, but cannot carry it. *The EOD Bot can also be used while it is in shallow water.Battlefield 4 All The Bazookas + New Battlefield Pickup - YouTube - retrieved September 23, 2013 References ca:EOD Bot de:EOD-Bot es:Robot EOD Category:Vehicles of Battlefield 3 Category:Gadgets of Battlefield 3 Category:Drones Category:Gadgets of Battlefield 4 Category:Vehicles of Battlefield 4